cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nochnik
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cut the Rope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FrostyLemon (talk) 23:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Any active people? Hey there! Thank you for taking some intrest in this wiki and helping out. *Regarding fanon first; it is not to be accepted at all. The makers of the fanon will have a 2 weeks to copy it and put on their own wiki. Once two weeks is gone, it will be anhilated. Any fanon made after will result in the users being blocked. *Secondly regarding the levels; I'm still unsure if the levels of eack box should be put on a single page or each one have a seperate page. It's great to have some more people interested. Please give your feedback on how you think things should be done.FrostyLemonTalk (Special:EmailUser isn't recognised on this wiki so I've messaged you first.) :Hi! I'm very glad you're here! : Re: Fanon. I've put fanart into a separate category Category:Images:Fanon, please consider deleting it altogether. I totally agree that this wiki isn't a place for fanon. If you want, I can make you a list of articles in the main namespace that I think should be deleted (something like Category:Redundant pages). I don't want to mark them as Candidates for deletion because they are plenty, and we need to eliminate them with a single deletion hammer strike. : Re: the levels. In my opinion, we don't need separate articles for levels, such as Level 1-1, but we need separate articles for boxes, such as Cardboard Box. Have you seen my draft? That's how I see it. What do you think about it? There are plenty to tell about each box in terms of gameplay elements, their interaction, even launch videos, and I'm sure I can write separate articles for each of the boxes. : Re: Walkthroughs. It is possible to add a video walkthrough for every level. Someone did it, for example, in the Buzz Box article, but I doubt whether we need it or not. What's your opinion? : Regretfully, I do some mistakes as well. Please, delete File:IOs icon.ico that I've uploaded. A better version is available as File:Apple.png. : Next, I made a mind map with a list of articles we need. After we finish with content creation, we'll think about advertising the wiki using Wikia Spotlight and Google Search optimisation. Way to go! If you want, you can email me to sv4vil@yandex.ru. Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 12:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Look, here's a quick mindmap. These are the articles that we need and links between them. What do you think? --Nochnik (talk) 12:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *Hey again! Thanks for your ideas and opinion. It is very much needed. **First off with fanon, thanks for putting the images in a separate category, it'll make my job lot easier and if it's not to much trouble, sure, it would be great if you could get all the fanon pages together so they can be totally eliminated in one hit. **Sorting out the levels and boxes is a going to be a bit more extensive but your draft for the boxes is almost perfect, I'll just give it a few minor tweaks, but that's definitely what I want. The List of Boxes page was a pre-alpha draft (thats gaming jargon) just to get the basic ideas out of the horribly formatted page that pre-existed in. Levels wise, follow this link:http://www.angrybirdsnest.com/bad-piggies-complete-hidden-skulls-guide/ This how I want the list of levels of each specific box to look like. Almost anyway. With the walkthrough videos, they need to be separated. I think the reasons why are quite obvious and if there are to be separate articles for each level, the strategy should be placed underneath and other little bits and pieces. *I believe fanon has been properly agreed to, but I definitely could use more feedback and ideas article wise. Thank you so much again for showing some interest in this wiki. By the way, awesome mind-map! Definitely going to come handy later on. FrostyLemonTalk